In the field of nanoscience, it is important to prepare monodispersed semiconductor quantum dots (QDs), arrange the semiconductor quantum dots in a two-dimensional or three-dimensional array, and stabilize species which is very unstable under an atmosphere in case of long-time application. Zeolite has a nanoporous structure in which uniform-sized and shaped nanopores are arranged regularly, and, thus, it has been used as a host for preparing very small ligand free quantum dots having a uniform diameter (of less than 1.5 nm), arranging such quantum dots in a regular array, and stabilizing them for a long time. Over the past 20 years, there has been a lot of research on production, characteristics and applications of zeolite. Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0399666 describes a method of producing zinc oxide nanosemiconductor-zeolite including ion exchanging zeolite with divalent or trivalent alkaline-earth metal, transition metal, or rare-earth metal and oxidizing the zeolite by exposing the zeolite to zinc steam. However, although most of zeolite has a hygroscopic property and absorbed water can sensitively affect properties, physicochemical characteristics and applications of quantum dots, there is no explanation of an influence of the absorbed water on characteristics and a principal structure of the quantum dots. Although such explanations are not provided, a lot of research on production, characteristics and applications of quantum dots is being carried out simply assuming that quantum dots are present in pores of zeolite in an ambient condition.
Therefore, in order to increase understanding of characteristics of quantum dots in zeolite and explain applications of quantum dots in zeolite in various conditions, research on an influence of water in zeolite on quantum dots and a method for stabilizing the quantum dots from the water is demanded.